This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to managing a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. Management of a shared pool of configurable computing resources may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.